Kinji Takigawa
is , the Sixth Ranger of the Ninningers. Character History Past Kinji Takigawa was born in America, to a family of Youkai Hunters (his father and older brother). When he was still young, his family was killed by an unknown werewolf-like Youkai, and thus he aimed to become a stronger Yokai Hunter than them. Sometime before the series, he met Yoshitaka Igasaki and was so impressed with his ninja techniques that Takigawa begged to become the latter's pupil to fulfil his goals. Igasaki refused on the grounds that Takigawa lacked Ninjaity. However, Takigawa was so insistent that Igasaki finally relented, telling him that he would take on Takigawa as an apprentice, but only if the latter could defeat him in battle, in the hopes that Takigawa would give up upon such an impossible task. After Igasaki left for lands unknown, Takigawa began his own training by copying some of Yoshitaka's ninjutsu. Arrival to Japan As time goes, based on instructions from Yoshitaka's autobiography "I am The LAST NINJA", Kinji commissioned StarNinger's arsenal and OtomoNin Rodeomaru through contacting Tetsunosuke Saika online, and arrived to Japan after finishing his own training. He first appeared on his OtomoNin when witnessing the Ninningers' battle against Youkai Nekomata. Impressed by the Last Ninja's grandchildren, he decides to withdraw. Originally, he tried to search for the End Shuriken in hopes for it's power so that he can defeat Yoshitaka. However to his disappointment, he learns that the Sealing Shuriken-imbued Youkai does not contain such item, evidenced with one Youkai he kills before. Witnessing the Ninningers' effort against Youkai Ittan-momen to claim what appeared to be the End Shuriken from a distance, with it being revealed to be a fake, StarNinger makes himself known to the Ninningers when he aids them in the battle against the enlarged Youkai magician, taking away the magic staff which Ittan-momen used to turn their OtomoNin to stone before destroying the Youkai. Later at night, he attacked Yoshitaka as promised to become his pupil if he won, however Yoshitaka escaped. The injured Yoshitaka then appeared at the dojo, leading Takaharu, Yakumo, and Fuuka to lure and fight the culprit, Kinji, only to be defeated easily. As time went, the Ninningers learned that Kinji is not evil, and is in fact just a fan of Yoshitaka, much like Takaharu. After defeating Daidarabotchi, Kinji received a new challenge from Yoshitaka: defeat his grandchildren, and the apprenticeship would be his. Kinji met Yoshitaka again as he was revealed with the fact that there was a student of Yoshitaka before him, Kyuemon Izayoi, whom defected into the Kibaoni Corps after betraying her former teacher. Also, Yoshitaka even would try to reject Kinji should his heart is easily swayed like Kyuemon. He was later visited by Kyuemon as she offer him an apprenticeship under her wing if Yoshitaka still rejected Kinji, but nonetheless he rejected her offer. After he failed by missing the deadline by a day due to still being on American time, he sailed away on Surfermaru while the Ninningers bid their goodbyes. After his leave, Kinji went on a vacation in Hawaii. However this was cut short due to him being accidentally brought back to Japan while on board Surfermaru during Shurikenjin's battle against Youkai Otoroshi. After the battle he was about to leave again, but the Ninningers manage to convince him to stay while helping him to convince Yoshitaka to take him in as a disciple. They eventually succeeded, after obtaining Lion Ha-Oh convinced Yoshitaka to give himself a second chance to have a disciple. Eventually, the Wolf Youkai arrived in Japan and the Ninningers proceeded to fight it, but were unable to kill it due to human weapons not being effective. After being knocked out cold and being brought back to the base, Yoshitaka banned him from being a ninja upon learning his drive was revenge. He left some time the next morning to contemplate things, before encountering Kyuemon again. She told him to defeat the Wolf Youkai, proceeding to use the Goton Yo Shuriken to give him a Youkai's power. He left before the process could be finished and joined up with the other Ninningers to fight off the Wolf Youkai. Kinji managed to win while in StarNinger Chozetsu form, however during the battle, a look at his eyes seems to imply some of the energy Kyuemon put on him remained in his body. The Ninningers defeat the Wolf Youkai in Ha-Oh Shurikenjin and upon returning home, Yoshitaka states that, starting the next morning, Kinji will officially be his pupil. Personality As mentioned by Fuuka (and presumably other Ninningers), Kinji bears a likeness to Takaharu, since both are fans of Yoshitaka Igasaki and wishes to follow his path as the Last Ninja. Due to this, he labels himself with the title of Youkai Hunter, hunting Youkai to become stronger. Ever since he learned of Yoshitaka being a Ninja, Kinji displays fanaticism over things related to ninjas and Youkai, even likes to take pictures and footprints of any Youkai he comes across with. Kinji himself is naive, having following others' orders and quickly apologises should he had made a mistake, even tends to leave his opponents alone if they were busy with their situations. StarNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken *Ninja StarBurger *Star Sword-Gun *'Shuriken's Bat' (only in Akaninger vs. Starninger) Mecha (OtomoNin) *BisonKing **OtomoNin Rodeomaru **OtomoNin Bison Buggy *OtomoNin Surfermaru (Given by Yoshitaka as a parting gift after his failed attempt to assassinate the Igasaki cousins) *OtomoNin Magoimaru - Clothes Change= is a special form exclusive to Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!, assumed by StarNinger using the Koromogae Shuriken alongside AkaNinger. In this Clothes Change form, StarNinger dons a cowboy outfit which as he notes sparks his Western spirit. Upon transformation, StarNinger is granted use of a special StarNinger Clothes Change Nin Shuriken which allows him to perform the finisher attack. StarNinger displays incredible power in this form, which is demonstrated while fighting alongside AkaNinger as the two accomplish the feat of destroying a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro without having to summon the OtomoNin. Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'StarNinger Clothes Change Nin Shuriken' *Ninja StarBurger *Star Sword-Gun - Chozetsu= is StarNinger's power-up form accessed through the Chozetsu Shuriken and Chozetsu Shoubu Changer with Shishi-Oh's blessing, allowing him to fight with the power of the lion OtomoNin. Arsenal *Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou (loaned from AoNinger) *Star Sword-Gun Mecha *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo Appearances: Episode 27 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kinji Takigawa is portrayed by . As a child, Kinji is portrayed by . As StarNinger, his suit actor is . Etymology Kinji's name had the word , signifying his Ninninger color. *Kinji shares a portion of his given name with his father [[Junji Takigawa|Ju'nji']] and the ending with both his father and his older brother [[Reiji Takigawa|Rei'ji']]. Notes *StarNinger so far happens to be: **The first Gold Ranger to be in a ninja-themed Sentai. **The first Sentai Ranger to be based on a cowboy. ***If Ninninger is adapted into Power Rangers, StarNinger's American counterpart may not be the first cowboy Ranger, as there was already a team of them before. However, whether they truly count as a cowboy team (as the aforementioned team were using modified Zyuranger/MMPR suits) or not is up for debate. *Similar to a previous Ninja Sentai Sixth Ranger, StarNinger has a weapon based on a stringed instrument native to their homeland. **They also share a Star Motif. *Kinji currently has the earliest debut of any Sixth Ranger, beating the previous earliest by one episode. **Kinji also takes the earliest debut of a Gold Sentai Ranger, appearing in the 8th episode of Ninninger. *He is the first Sentai Ranger after Makito Ozu that can speak perfect English, the others being Jiraiya and Gaku Washio. However, his actor makes Kinji's English more akin to Gaku's finesse with English. **Like Jiraiya, Kinji comes from America and refers to himself as an American Ninja. They also had their family members killed as a child. *Curiously, despite coming from America, Kinji speaks fluent Japanese and broken English instead of the other way around. **It's possible this is because his father and brother also speak fluent Japanese, as in some cases children can pick up their parents' accents, if any. *Kinji has similarities with Genta Umemori: **They are new warriors of the long-running clan Sentai in their era. **Both are acquaintances of the clan members (Genta with Takeru Shiba and Kinji with Yoshitaka Igasaki). **Both became heroes due to influence from said clan members. **Both their changers are food-based. **Both are Gold Rangers. **Both created their personal robots (though Kinji had outside help with Rodeomaru) *Similar to Kyoryu Gold, Kinji's attacks are thunder-based. References Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Super Rangers